cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHECK it
CHECK it '''(also known as '''It's A Fun Thing in Asia and Austraila) was a new identity for the channel that was introduced on May 29, 2010 in USA and October 1, 2011 in Asia and Austraila. The network's branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard motif which made up the network's first logo, as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns. In May 2013 the channel's bumpers and UP NEXT screens were revamped for their new branding, CHECK it 3.0. The UP NEXT bumpers, for example, consisted of a spinning cube with an animated picture of a character from the show up next in a CMYK color palette, used alongside specially commissioned music from impactist. On June 1, 2015, the bumpers were revamped again, and relied on heavy gradients and new emojis to become known as CHECK it 4.0 http://www.regularcapital.com/2015/06/cartoon-network-usa-rebranded-to-check-it-4-0-today-01062015/. The slogan CHECK it is a common quote in Regular Show. From this era, it is a transition period from using 3D graphics to a more more flatter design with vivid colors. CHECK it 1.0 is the last era to use such 3D graphics. It is concurrent with the Dimensional era on some other international feeds. The United States feed on June 14, 2016 made Dimensional the successor of CHECK it 4.0. As of today, CHECK it 4.0 is the last supported rebrand of all of the international feeds. As of 2018 it's the longest running era beating Powerhouse. Check It 1.0 Check It 1.0 was the first version of the CHECK it era to be introduced. It debuted on May 29, 2010 in the US, not long after the Adventure Time premiere. It featured CMYK styles resembling the Checkerboard era. The next bumpers were revamped to be 3 random clips of shows inside 3 checkers, but sometimes a dynamic next bumper was used where the character(s) interact within the checkerboard. People highly criticized the Next bumpers because the speaker is always dull, not announcing what show and if it's a new show, new episode or a movie. Later on, Cartoon Network have to revise the speaker to say the next bumpers. The actual bumpers themselves consisted of the Cartoon Network logo in random situations on differently colored CMYK grid backgrounds. Shows *Destroy Build Destroy *Dude, What Would Happen *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Regular Show (premiered September 6, 2010) *MAD (premiered September 6, 2010) *Robotomy (premiered October 10, 2010) *Sym-Bionic Titan (premiered September 17, 2010) *Young Justice (premiered November 26, 2010) *The Problem Solverz (premiered April 4, 2011) *Generator Rex *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Chowder (ended August 7, 2010) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (ended August 30, 2010) *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball (premiered May 3, 2011) *The Looney Tunes Show (premiered May 3, 2011) *ThunderCats (premiered July 25, 2011) Check It 2.0 Main Article: YEEEAUHHHH! The Check It 2.0 or the YEEEAUHHHH! era is Cartoon Network's tenth look that debuted a year after Check It 1.0 was introduced on the same date. It was used alongside the Check It 1.0 look. This era is a nod to the Yes! era as it uses a quote from Regular Show, much like the other one did by using a quote from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. It's counterpart in Latin America and Europe was Block. Shows *Adventure Time *Destroy Build Destroy (ended September 17, 2011) *Dude, What Would Happen (ended September 21, 2011) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (ended March 31, 2012) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (premiered May 28, 2012) *Incredible Crew (premiered December 31, 2012) *Level Up (premiered January 24, 2012) *Generator Rex (ended January 3, 2013) *Regular Show *MAD *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (ended April 5, 2013) *The Problem Solverz (ended March 30, 2013) *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Looney Tunes Show *Young Justice (ended March 16, 2013) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (premiered August 1, 2011) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (premiered November 11, 2011 and ended March 16, 2013) *Ben 10: Omniverse (premiered August 1, 2012) *Teen Titans Go! (premiered April 23, 2013) Check It 3.0 The Check It 3.0 '''look was introduced on May 19, 2013 and made a major overhaul to the design language. They featured updated next bumpers, as well as other interesting elements. They also made "GIF animation" bumpers from current series to be played on loop a few times with music. It was defunct on May 31, 2015 after Check It 4.0 was introduced. This era was used in tandem with Check It 3.5. The sign-on bumper was a morning background when Uncle Grandpa says "Good Morning." Although Check It 3.0 is defunct in the US, many other international feeds still use Check It 3.0, some along with 4.0 and Dimensional Check It 3.5 '''Check It 3.5 '''or '''Are You CN What We're Sayin' was introduced in either June or July, (June for promos and July for promos for New Thursday) of 2014, It didn't have the White Background sometimes, but it did have Yellow, Blue and Magenta backgrounds, this was used for New Thursday promos and bumpers, and CN Sayin bumpers. this was probably a prototype for Check it 4.0. It was defunct in May 2015. Shows *MAD (ended December 2, 2013) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (ended March 17, 2014) *Adventure Time *Regular Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Looney Tunes Show (ended August 31, 2014) *Ben 10: Omniverse (ended November 14, 2014) *Teen Titans Go! *Beware the Batman (premiered July 27, 2013) *Uncle Grandpa (premiered September 2, 2013) *Steven Universe (premiered November 4, 2013) *Mixels (premiered February 12, 2014) *The Tom and Jerry Show (premiered April 9, 2014) *Clarence (premiered April 14, 2014) Check It 4.0 Check It 4.0 was introduced on June 1, 2015 and also introduced a major change in the design language after 3.0 was defunct. It features gradient-based backgrounds applied to bumpers. A new 'emoji' motif was introduced, where shows would be given their own styled emojis. The Next bumpers were revamped to be short clips of shows, accompanied by an emoji of the show in the corner of the screen. Check It 4.5 Check It 4.5 was confirmed to be the Dimensional era in June 14, 2016. It featured a smaller but significant rebranding of Cartoon Network, with flat colors, and new bumpers. The up next bumpers are similar to 4.0, but without the emojis. Shows *Apple and Onion (premiered February 23, 2018) *Adventure Time (ending September 3, 2018) *Regular Show (ended January 16, 2017) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Teen Titans Go! *Uncle Grandpa (ended June 30, 2017) *Steven Universe *Mixels (ended October 1, 2016) *Clarence (ended June 24, 2018) *We Bare Bears (premiered July 27, 2015) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (premiered April 4, 2016) *Mighty Magiswords (premiered September 5, 2016) *Ben 10 (2017) (premiered April 10, 2017) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (premiered August 1, 2017) *Unikitty! (premiered January 1, 2018) *Craig of the Creek (premiered March 30, 2018) *Summer Camp Island (premiered July 7, 2018) Gallery File:Cartoon Network Rebrand 2010 01.png|Check it 3.0 N2.jpg|A Check It 3.0 next bumper LOGO .png LOGO CHECK IT.png 1.png cn-2014-brand-bg.png|''Used on CartoonNetwork.com during the 2014 year.'' 3.png 4.png Cartoon Network Asia Check it 3.0-0|A Cartoon Network Asia Check it 3.0 Finn 3.0.png Flain 3.0.png Vulk 3.0.png Zorch 3.0.gif untitled.png|Cartoon Network old and new logo References Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras